This Phase I project will develop novel surface functionalized nanoparticles as acrylic bone cement materials with high radiopacity, ease of handling, bioactive and less exothermic. Such materials are not available today and will provide orthopedic surgeons and their patients with more durable and bioactive implant materials with improved diagnostic capabilities. The first goal of this phase I program is to explore the feasibility of developing general methods for the synthesis of surface functionalized BaSO4 and ZrO2 nanoparticles as radiopacifying agents for acrylic bone cement. We anticipate that surface functionalization allows easy and homogeneous dispersion of the nano-sized particles in methacrylate monomers. A second primary goal of this phase I SBIR research program is to develop novel nano-sized bone cement fillers that are surface functionalized but are also bioactive and radiopaque. We propose the synthesis of the lamellar material, zirconium hydrogen phosphate (Zr(HPO4)2.H2O) as radiopaque and controlled-release nanoparticles that can regulate Ca2+, Zn2+ ion-activities} metals known to be important in inducing bioactivity. A third goal of this phase I program is to develop a series of tests to evaluate the mechanical properties and in vitro biological assays to assess the performance of novel nanomaterials in an acrylic bone cement formulation. Compared to existing acrylic bone cements, the novel bone cement proposed in this program would be much easier to use, thus significantly improve current workflow in an operating room. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE With the significant increase in the number of orthopedic implants (33% increase from 1990 to 2000) and the increasing life expectancy of patients receiving implants, there is an urgent need to enhance the properties of bone cements that are commonly used in these procedures. This proposal is focused on developing superior bone cements that are bioactive, stronger, longer lasting, easier-to-handle and easier-to-image than existing commercial cements. These improvements are enabled by a novel nanoparticle functionalization process that creates multi-functional cement fillers and by the use of a unique lamellar ion-exchange material that can induce bioactivity. If successful, subsequent commercialization will create a new generation of bone cements for the growing numbers of spinal, hip and knee-related procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]